There are technologies for notifying users of emergency information through mobile phones when a disaster such as an earthquake occurs. Specific examples of such technologies are a Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) or an Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS). Regarding this aspect, it is described in non-patent documents 1 and 2.